Perdida de paciencia
by Anjiluz
Summary: Todo parecía ir bien hasta el momento pero una visita inesperada se encargara de cambiar eso y de asegurarse de que la tranquilidad no prevalezca, ¿Quién triunfara?…Averígüenlo (Continuación de "Terminan Juntos")
1. Una visita inesperada

**Hola a todos de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo la continuación de "Terminan juntos", para los que no lo han leído tal vez se pierdan un poco**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

Una visita inesperada

_"Después de tantos años volveré a aquel lugar donde todo comenzó, donde aquel amor cubrió todo mi ser y me causo cosas impensables, volveré a donde jamás creí regresar y esa fue la razón que me llevo actuar así, y ahora volveré… volveré a Helga" _ piensa un chico rubio con cabeza de balón y piel pálida, pero cuando es interrumpido de sus pensamientos

-¡Arni que estas esperando no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

-¡si ya oí!

_"Valla que el temperamento de mi padre subió desde lo ocurrido… ¡no entiendo por qué le dan tanta importancia, ni que fuera el fin del mundo!… bueno al menos no para mi"_

* * *

Baja a zancadas las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde sus padres lo esperan con impaciencia mientras él suelta la maleta sobre el suelo sin importarle si algo adentro puede romperse

-¡Ya era hora!

-Si si lo que sea

-Toma tu boleto- entregándole el documento- ¡ Y mejor que no agás otra estupidez!- no respondió solo giro los ojos fastidiado por la misma tandaleta desde aquella vez

-Te alcanzaremos tan pronto terminemos los con los gastos legales- le explica su madre tratando de ser más paciente que su esposo

-Como si me importara- susurra para sí mismo

* * *

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Lo sé me lo has repetido todo el camino- contesta una oriental de lentes a su rubia amiga que parece saltar como caperucita arrancándole una carcajada

-Bueno pero tengo fundamentos, recuerda que la cita numero 100 no tarda en llegar solo nos falta 10 más y llegara el momento de la verdad

-Hay Helga con que naturalidad hablas de esas cosas

-Pues es la verdad, ¿No?- codeándola cómplice causando que la oriental se sonroje

Pero detienen sus risas al ver varias cajas en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes causando que ambas crucen miradas tratando de descifrar que pasa

-Ay! Espero que vuelvan a viajar- suponiendo que esa era la razón de el equipaje

-Pero pensé que te gustaba viajar con Arnold

-Y me gusta pero aun necesito recomponer mi trasero después de los muchos baches del autobús a centro América

-Es el problema de que no haya aeropuertos en San Lorenzo- contesta divertida por el comentario recurrente

-Bueno pues lo mejor será averiguarlo- acercándose para tocar el timbre pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo la puerta se abre

-Helga, que gusto verte otra ves

-¡¿Arni?!

* * *

**Pues verán que esta vez incluí a Arni, y no se confundan que no es Arnold es Arni y será esencial en la historia**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustada y que merezca reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Atte. Anjiluz**


	2. Celos en caravana

**Hola a todos aquí traigo la continuación, espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza, lo intente hacer un poco más largo a pedido de alguien**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

Celos en caravana

-¿¡Arni?!- pregunta con sorpresa un joven rubia

-Me alegra que me recuerdes Helga- acercándose peligrosamente

-Eh, a si claro- contesta dando un paso asía atrás

-¡Helga hola!, adivino a que vienes

-Jejeje hola Maxtla, y si lo se soy algo predecible- contesta aliviada de salir de esa incómoda situación

-Pues no precisamente- recordando todo lo que esa chica ha hecho- ¡Arnold ya llego tu novia!

Gritando de tal manera que retumbo en todas las habitaciones y tal vez en toda la cuadra aunque era más que obvio que lo aisa para moléstalos

-Casi me dejas sin oídos genio- se burla Helga sobándose la oreja derecha

Mientras que en Arni solo se repetían aquellas palabra una y otra vez en su mente, su rostro se descompuso y su piel ya de por si blanca se tornó aún más pálida, su mente se perdió en el infinito tratando de procesarlo lo mejor posible, cuando una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Ya estoy listo- se asoma Arnold por detrás de la puerta entre abierta

-Así que… ¿Helga es tu novia?- pregunta Arni lanzándole una mirada fulminante y apretando los puños tratando de contener la furia

-Pues sí, llevamos 6 años juntos- extrañado por la pregunta

-Parece ser que Gerald tuvo un inconveniente así que nos encontrara en el parque- menciona la morena observando el teléfono

-De acuerdo pues vámonos- exclama Helga agarrando camino incomodada por la mirada en la que Arni la tenía asiendo que Arnold y Phobie tuvieran que acelerar para alcanzarla

-Oye chico, estas bien- dice Maxtla tocando el hombro de Arni que parecía un volcán apunto de hacer erupción con un color rojo de coraje, celos y furia que Maxtla trataba de descifrar

Arni no contesto solo entro a la casa, así sin más

* * *

-Valla no creía que Arni pudiera ser más extraño de lo que antiguamente ya era- menciona Phobie que lo estuvo observando

-Y que lo digas- concuerda Gerald llegando con cuatro bebidas hasta la banca con los demás

-Al menos pudiste avernos avisado que venía tu primo el alienígena para ponernos cascos de aluminio- bromea la rubia haciendo reír a todos asta a Arnold

-jajaja ni siquiera nos avisaron- de pronto detuvo su risa por una expresión pensativa deteniendo instantánea mente la de los demás- parece que algo paso y para calmar las cosas tuvieron que mandar a Arni aquí por un tiempo

-Uou ¿pues qué hizo?- pregunta el moreno intrigado

-No nos han querido decir, parece ser que si se entera alguien aquí podrían demigrarlo- contesta dudoso pues esa duda también lo había estado rondando

-Oh que mal…y… ¡¿Cuándo se ira?!- pregunta de repente y con esperanza la rubia en una curiosa expresión arrancándole una carcajada a sus acompañantes -¡Oigan no se rían!- se queja cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero causando que las risas aumentaran pero poco a poco se fueron calmando conociendo el temperamento de Helga

-Bueno pues podría decirte que se ira pronto pero sus maletas dicen lo contrario

-¡Crimeny!-se queja entre dientes poniendo su frente sobre el hombro de Arnold asiendo caer su cabello como cascada cubriendo su rostro

Mientras que Arnold piensa como sobrevivirá a tanto tiempo de pelusa, conteo de popotes, ilógicas lecturas y ese extraño chicle sabor a llano

_"Al menos la tengo con migo" _piensa mirando con ternura a Helga que se acurruco en su hombro, abrazándola por la cintura, y atrayéndola asía si reduciendo la corta distancia entre ellos_ "Y sé que con ella a mi lado podré salir adelante de lo que venga"_

* * *

-Y así es como comenzó la Ilíada- concluye el profesor Braun recibiendo una atención casi nula

Iba a continuar cuando es interrumpido por la presencia de alguien frente a la entrada

-Oh parece ser que tú eres el alumno nuevo

-¡Chicos pongan atención!- los llama el profesor- él es Arni su nuevo compañero

Todo tipo de murmullos se comenzaron en el salón en especial por los que han sido amigos desde la primaria y llegaron a conocerlo

-Parece que el tiempo no le ha quitado lo raro

-Pero se puso más apuesto- se escuchó una melosa voz a las espaldas de Rhonda

-Lila enserio aun te gusta pero si es… ¡hiu!- le dice en un susurro siendo consciente de que Brainy no pudiera escuchar

-No bueno yo… no lo se

-Bien Arni puedes sentarte en…

-¡Aquí!- interrumpe Lila señalando un asiento a su lado

-Perfecto, Lila pon al tanto a Arni sobre los trabajos

-Claro profesor- contesta con su común tono empalagoso de siempre

Pero en su voz avía algo más, algo más que solo los que la conocían bien podían descifrar entre ellos Brainy que mientras miraba a Lila platicar animadamente con él, sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo que ni siquiera llego a sentir con Helga, era un sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir, y que aunque muchas veces presencio por Helga jamás lo vivió en carne propia, y ahora que lo sentía comprendía porque ella se comportaba así, él estaba irremediablemente CELOSO

Mientras tanto que Helga se removía incomoda en su asiento sintiendo la mirada profunda de Arni sobre ella, una mirada tan profunda que podría atravesarla, pero de pronto sintió otra mirada, otra mirada que siempre la tranquilizaba y la reconfortaba, miro asía donde sabia provenía y vio a Arnold mirándola con un ceño de confusión por su comportamiento a lo que ella se recargo sobre su mano señalándole con los ojos el lugar de su incomodidad, y noto el lugar que su novia le señalaba mirando a Arni que no le quitaba la mirada de encima ignorando olímpicamente a Lila, pero no pudo continuar observando por que al momento se escuchó la campana del almuerzo

-No olviden hacer su tarea en especial ustedes- ordena el profesor mirando a Sid y Stinky y Harold que reprobaron semestre, recibiendo respuestas desganadas

-Al fin, mi estómago ya no podría soportar otro segundo sin un burrito- se queja Harold levantándose con avidez

-Seguro que es por eso, no será porque ya no podrías soportar más tiempo sin ver a… alguien- se burla Sid gesticulando y recibiendo la risa de asentimiento de Stinky mientras corren para evitar que Harold los golpee

-Curly ve por mi almuerzo si?

-Claro mi reina

-Y no olvides que la ensalada…

-Sin Jitomate y pepinos en rodaja- completa el aludido

-Tu si sabes- dándole un beso en la mejilla y acercándose a Lila que aún sigue hablando con Arni aunque él no le ha hecho el mínimo caso

-Lila vamos, Brainy ya se retiró y tu ni en cuenta- en ese momento la pelirroja despertó de su ensoñación

-¡Oh es verdad, lo siento Arni me tengo que ir pero espero que podamos hablar después!- retirándose con Rhonda que la sacaba casi a rastras

-Lista Hel-le dice Arnold acercándose hasta su lugar sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Arni que no cambiaba su estado pero ahora sin la compañía de Lila

-Vamos- colgándose de su brazo comenzando a caminar con rapidez pues lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salir de ahí

* * *

-Arnold… Arnold… ¡CABEZA DE BALON!- le grita Helga soltándose de su brazo y deteniendo su caminata

-Lo siento Helga es que estaba pensando

-¿Sobre qué?- tranquilizando de nuevo su tono y volviéndose a acercar

-Pues en la manera en la que te miraba Arni

-No olvides que Arni se enamoró de Helga en cuarto año cuando vino a visitarte- menciona Phobie llegando junto con Gerald

-Es día sí que fue épico- recordando como Helga le ayudo a que Lila terminara con Arni y Arni término enamorándose de ella

-Pues yo temo ahora por la integridad de Arni- opina Maxtla llegando tras ellos- y más si intenta acercarse a Helga

-Concuerdo con Maxtla- menciona Gerald mirándolo cómplice y dejando al aire la conclusión

-Me voy a hacer vieja en lo que meditan eh- se queja Helga asiéndolos reír

-Je¡ bueno pues digamos que el modo de Arnold "La violencia no es la solución" se cambia al Arnold "Das un paso más y te dejo sin costillas" sin un chico ase lo que ahora está haciendo Arni- concluye Maxtla al notar que el mencionado entra por las puertas del pasillo mientras el resto ríe por el comentario

-Bueno lo acepto soy algo impulsivo

-¿Algo?- se burla Helga mirándolo pícaramente asiendo que se ruborice y el resto ría aún más

-Además ya me avía disculpado por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Atzin- se dirige a Maxtla que lo mira divertido

-Si lo sé solo me gusta molestarte- confiesa asiendo que ruede los ojos- además a Atzin no le molesto que estrellaras su pastel en mi rostro, de echo parecía divertida- comento mientras los demás aun no paraban de reír y hasta Arnold se avía unido pues el recuerdo paso de ser algo incómodo a una anécdota graciosa

-Y ablando de Atzin donde esta?- pegunta la rubia mirando a ambos lados

-El profesor de música le pidió esperar- contesta Maxtla que recientemente se la topo

-Valla que el violín le ha funcionado- comenta Helga recordando

-Sí, cuando llegamos de San Lorenzo para quedarnos en Sunset Arms y fuimos esa sinfonía a la que nos llevó tú mama- dirigiéndose a Arnold- valla que se enamoró de la música clásica

-Y debo admitir que su método de música instrumental para el insomnio es muy efectivo

-Y también el no comer chicharrones tan tarde- le recrimina Phobie mirándola cómplice mientras todos ríen los cuales con el paso del tiempo terminaron enterándose de la patoaventura

-Sí, lo se Phobie, y para tu información ya no los eh comido, además ya no tengo de que preocuparme- dice recostándose sobre el pecho de Arnold mientras este la mira con amor

-¡Ay ya empezaron de empalagosos!

-Tu ni te quejes moreno, porque si se trata de reprochar yo soy la mejor- mirando a la pareja que se sonroja, mientras el resto concuerda con ella

* * *

-Valla que el profesor Raúl me quito tiempo- dice una chica de tez morena caminando con rapidez por el pasillo- pero me alegra que me haya elegido para interpretar "para Elisa" de Beethoven- mirando las partituras que recientemente le entregaron pero de pronto estas vuelan por el aire mientras ella cae de sentón al lado contrario de donde callo la persona con quien choco

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!

-Sí y yo estoy muy bien Arni gracias por preguntar- responde con sarcasmo comenzando a recoger sus cosas regadas

-Si lo que sea- agarrando camino pero se detiene y con un suspiro de molestia regresa sobre sus pasos para ayudarla a levantar sus cosas

-Toma- entregándole los papeles

-Gracias- contesta tomándolos aunque era más que obvio que en su voz no había una pizca de agradecimiento

* * *

-¡Hola chicos!

-Y hablando del rey de roma- le susurra Helga a Maxtla

-¡Hola Atzin, felicidades por cierto!

-Gracias Helga estoy muy emocionada por interpretar esa pieza, y perdonen por tardar tanto lo que pasa es que choque con el inteligente de tu primo y estuvimos recolectando mis cosas

-¿Te topaste con Arni?

-Pues sí, parecía muy distante

-Eso no es nuevo- opina Maxtla para sí mismo después de haber vivido tan solo 3 días con el

* * *

Y así pasaron los días con Arni haciendo lo posible por toparse con Helga y Helga tratando de usar a Arnold como escudo humano la mayoría del tiempo, y pronto llegaron al viernes

-Y que planeas que hagamos el sábado- pregunta la joven rubia a su novio

-Podríamos…

-¡Helga! Que gusto verte ase un rato que no te venias a la casa de huéspedes- interrumpió de pronto una mujer de tez oscura

La rubia se sintió incomoda sin saber que contestar pues la verdadera razón era que no quería toparse con Arni

-Lo que pasa es que ya sabes tía Citlalli con las tareas y eso- completa Arnold reconociendo esa incomodidad en su novia

-Es cierto Arnold Maxtla y Atzin están todo el día en sus computadoras asiendo tarea- aclaro la mujer

Ambos chicos aguantaron las ganas de reír para no delatar a sus primos adoptivos acerca de que no era precisamente tarea lo que asían frente a su computadora

-Pero no te preocupes Citlalli se los recompensare luego- aclara la rubia a punto de irse

-¡¿Qué te parece el sábado?!- pregunta con esperanza la mujer

-Y… por que el sábado?

-En el hospital aremos un retiro- refiriéndose al hospital "Terapia de sonrisas" donde ella y Stella trabajan- ¡Si aceptas iremos todos, la familia completa!- exclama con alegría

-¿Todos?- susurro Arnold para sí mismo pues sabía que por todos ser refería a todos incluyendo a Arni y aun que el anhelara que Helga dijera que no, sabía que ella era muy buena como para negarse y en especial con ellos

-Claro, encantada- contesto sin nada de ánimos que logro disimular recriminándose mentalmente por bocona

* * *

**Bueno pues que les pareció, las cosas se empezarán a complicar y secretos se revelaran poco a poco así que no se lo pierdan, y plis dejen reviews que me inspiran a seguir, perdón por no contestarlos ahora pero en el siguiente capítulo responderé sus dudas y comentarios**

**Que tengan una gran semana y para las que vivimos en México suerte mañana con los porros y los estudiantes XP, que yo les aconsejaría que para las que trabajan se queden en sus casas y las que estudian con más razón**

**Que tengan una bonita semana y cuídense… Atte.: Anjiluz**


	3. ¿Sobrevivir?

**Hola a todos bueno pues no lo are sufrir con la actualización así que aquí esta pueden agradecérselo a ****valeria**

* * *

¿Sobrevivir?

-Debería aprender a hablar menos- piensa la rubia mientras desliza un vestido palo de rosa sobre su cabeza, se pone unos tacones bajos y un suave rubor en los parpados para combinar, se acerca al buro para escoger un buen peinado y se decide por una coleta baja de lado con su moño rosa para reafirmar su cabello

-¡Helga vas a llegar tarde!- escucha la voz de Bob desde la escalera

-¡Ya oí!

Baja por la escalera mientras revisa su bolso asegurándose de no olvidar nada

-¡Oh Helga tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar!- la llama Olga llegando con este en la mano

-¿Y tú qué haces con mi teléfono?- tomándolo con rapidez

-Lo dejaste sobre la mesa- contesta con un inocencia

-Bueno luego platican ya es tarde y no puedes llegar tarde a un evento así Helga

-Si papa lo sé- contesta con un tono de flojera q no se molestó en ocultar

* * *

AL llegar se encontraron con la fachada de un edificio inmenso y muy bonito que Helga ya conocía por las veces que acompaño a Arnold a visitar a su mamá y no pudo reprimir una risita al ver la cara de impresión de Bob la cual no estaba lejos de hacer la cara que ella puso cuando lo vio conoció por primera vez

-Valla que les gusta la elegancia eh- opina el aludido sin dejar de mirarlo

-Bob?, Tengo que irme- agitando una mano frente a su rostro para hacerlo despertar

-Eh, a si lo siento que tengas un buen día

-Igual mente - bajando del auto en busca del grupo de amigos pero a quien intercepto o mejor dicho quien la encontró fue Stella

-Helga que gusto que llegaras

-Gracias y siento la tardanza el camino estuvo algo pesado

-Je no te preocupes la anfitriona se retrasó así que digamos que llegaste a tiempo- continuando con su conversación pronto llegaron frente a la entrada del salón donde se aria el retiro- Mira ahí están los chicos señalando una mesa en dirección al gran umbral que cubría toda una pared

-De acuerdo gracias

-¡Helga!- la llama alegremente Phobie

-No soy la gemela malvada de Helga de otra dimensión Hilda- se burla sin darse cuenta de que acertó en un punto que le hiso hacer recordar a Arnold- Todo bien Arnold?- pregunta sentándose a su lado quedando de frente al umbral y de espaldas a la gente

-Si si lo siento Hel solo recordaba

-Que gusto que llegaras Helga- se escucha una voz tras ellos

-Ah si hola Arni- saluda con desgano y casi en un bostezo que tuvo que reprimir por pura educación

El aludido se sentó a su lado, cerca… demasiado cerca, cosa que fue notada por la oriental que analizaba a Arni con la mirada como si observara un experimento que podía explotar en cualquier momento

-Gracias a todos por venir- se escuchó una voz varonil por un micrófono sobre el auditorio del lugar lo que llamo la atención de todos y Helga que aún no había sido consiente de la cercanía de Arni dio un respingo cuando voltio y pudo asegurar que un par de centímetros más y estaría sobre ella lo que la obligo a recorrer su silla llamando la atención de Arnold

-Todo bien

-Si Arnold todo bien solo que no alcanzaba a ver- mintió sabiendo que un Arnold celoso y enojado era un Arnold que nadie podía controlar

-¿Quieres que te cargue?- le pregunto de repente y con una mirada de pillo que le arranco una carcajada que oculto con risitas compartidas por parte de el- Bueno para que puedas ver- volvió a comentar mientras todos se unían a las risas sin percatarse de que alguien miraba de reojo hecho una furia

Y tan pronto termino el relato que para los que no trabajaban ahí solo consiguió bostezos Arni volvió a su posición anterior y esta vez para disgusto de Helga de nuevo cerca lo que hiso que tuviera que volver a recorrerse en dirección a Arnold el cual la miro con una ceja enarcada pero ya no dijo nada

Tras platicas y palabras por todos los miembros del lugar paso el tiempo y en ese tiempo Helga solo estuvo evadiendo a Arni dejando un considerable espacio en la mesa tras las continuas recorridas que estuvo emitiendo con la mayor discreción que pudo lograr pero por más que intento evitar una escena su paciencia se estaba agotando y la Vieja Betzi no dudaría en atacar en cualquier momento

Hasta entonces Arnold se percató de que Helga estaba literalmente recargada sobre el tratando de alejarse de Arni y con sus manos en puños tratando de contener un golpe, y esto hizo que su sangre hirviera y estaba a punto de pararse cuando Helga lo detuvo por el brazo expresándole con la mirada que no era lugar para una escena a lo que el respondió con un suspiro de resignación dejándose caer en la silla susurrándole algo al oído que pareció tranquilizarla y así se retiraron puntuales para los fuegos pirotécnicos y Arni estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando la mano de Maxtla no se lo permitió y sabiendo que en un lugar así no podría hacer nada al respecto prefirió reprimirse y callar

* * *

Mientras tanto la pareja de rubios se encontraba en la zona de bufet seleccionando su alimento cuando Helga se alejó de Arnold siendo atraída por un pastel de cocoa

-Veo que compartimos gustos- escucho una voz tras de si

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Nada solo vine por un poco de pastel al igual que tu

-Así, mira que interesante bueno adiós- se despidió apunto de retitarse cuando la manos de Arni tomo el plato al lado opuesto de donde ella lo tenía sostenido evitando su huida

-Oh pero no quieres platicar un poco mas

-Arni Hola- llega de pronto Atzin tratando de salvar la situación- mira mi celular no tiene señal aquí podrías prestarme el tulló- pregunta con naturalidad pues siempre avía sido buena para disimular

-Toma- se lo dio desganado de que lo interrumpieran pero sin negarse sabiendo que tendría que vivir con ellos y que no le convenía crear una enemistad

-Ay no! demasiada tecnología para mi vas a tener que ayudarme

-Pero ahora no puedo Atzin

-Por favor- asiendo un puchero que le saco una risita a Helga que logro esconder a tiempo

-Bien- resignado se dirigió con ella a la salida

-Helga yo creo que lo mejor sería que te alejaras de Arni

Apareció el rubio tras Helga la cual en respuesta lo miro divertida sin un dejo de extrañeza pues ya avía conocido esa parte posesiva y sobreprotectora de Arnold

-Desacuerdo seños celoso- afirma Helga llamándolo con el apodo que le ponían ella y Maxtla para molestarlo en momentos así haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos en respuesta sin saber que contestas por que muy a su pesar él sabía que eso era sincera y pura verdad

-Chicos van a dar las palabras de despedida- los llama Stella llegando tras ellos

-Vamos- comenta el rubio ofreciendo su brazo el cual la rubia acepto gustosa sabiendo que el formalismo también era un factor muy conocido de Arnold

-Este ha sido un gran día compartiendo nuestras experiencias y vivencias espero que todos hayan disfrutado de esta introducción a la semana de retiro- eso dejo secos a los chicos que habitaban la mesa y se miraron entre si compartiendo ideas

-Semana de introducción- pregunto Maxtla a su madre horrorizado la que respondió con naturalidad

-Claro los retiros no duran solo un día hijo

Habían logrado sobrevivir a esos conflictos un día pero como sobrevivirían una semana a evitar que Helga estrellara a Arni contra el suelo, a Arni acosando a Helga y a Arnold haciendo una escena donde seguramente trataría de atar a su primo hasta que dejara de respirar

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, ¿voy bien?, cuéntenme cómo voy plis jejeje, que les pareció el capítulo? intente hacerlo largo a ver si resulto **

**Reviews:**

**gaby guerrero1234****: Bueno antes que nada gracias por tu reviews y segundo mira el ánimo de Arnold no controla a la naturaleza, él la controla y a veces la naturaleza lo controla a él como la ves en San Lorenzo, si la controlara su estado de ánimo no tendría un control por lo que sería un uso "irresponsable" como Arnold diría**

**nasha12****: Pues ya sabes más de este fanfic jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que haya valido la pena esperar X)**

**valeria****: Espero no haberlos hecho sufrir mucho por eso ya traigo la actualización del fanfic y gracias por recordarme continuarlo**

Paste your document here...


End file.
